tmnt2012fansidefandomcom_de-20200215-history
The Pig and the Rhino
The Pig and the Rhino ist die 4. Episode von Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Mikey2014). Handlung Die Folge beginnt in Shredders Versteck: Karai und Rahzar betreten Shredders Thronsaal: Karai: Vater du hast uns gerufen. Shredder: Ja. Ich habe einen Auftrag für euch! Rahzar: Und wie lautet der? Shredder: Bring mir Anton Zeck und Ivan Steranko! Karai: Ich dachte Ivan Steranko wär dein Freund. Shredder: Ist er auch aber ich brauche eine größere Armee. Karai: Okay Vater wir bringen sie her. Rahzar und Karai verlassen Shredders Thronsaal: Währenddessen Kämpfen die Turtles gegen Ivan Steranko und Anton Zeck auf den Straßen von New York: Raph: Los Leute die schaffen wir! Mikey: Ja mit links. Booyakashaa! Steranko zieht mit seiner Minigun auf die Turtles: Steranko: Haha ich werde euch töten und eure Köpfe an die Wand hängen. Raph: Da wär ich mir nicht so sicher. Raph wirft ein Sai auf Sterankos Minigun, daraufhin Explodiert diese und schleudert Steranko an die Wand: Anton Zeck: Steranko! NEIN! In diesen Moment kommen Karai und Rahzar vom Dach: Leo: Karai und… Mikey: Rahzar! Theme Song Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles! Turtles count it off! One, Two, Three, Four! Turtles! Mutant chain reaction Turtles! Never let us down Turtles! Ninjitsu action Turtles! It's a shell of a town! Turtles count it off! ONE! Leonardo's always in control TWO! ''' The wise guy is Michelangelo THREE! Donatello, he's the brains of the bunch FOUR! Count on Raphael to throw the first punch! (Agent Bishop, Baxter Stockman (In einem Exoskelett), Kraang-Subprime und Hun erscheinen) '''I love bein (I love bein') I love bein' a Turtle! Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles! Turtles count it off! One, Two, Three, Four! Turtles! There's no one better Turtles! (Shredder) "Watch out for Shredder!" Turtles They're like no others Turtles! Those teenage brothers One, Two, Three, Four! One, Two, Three, Four! Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles! Hauptteil Raph: Karai und Rahzar? Die besiegen wir doch mit links. Its Ninja Time! Raph rennt auf Rahzar zu: Leo: Mikey kümmere dich um Zeck! Ich und Don helfen Raph. Mikey: Okay Leo. Leo und Donnie rennen auf Karai und Rahzar zu, Mikey rennt auf Anton Zeck zu und verpasst ihn eine so das er Ohnmächtig wird: Mikey: Oh ja Booyakashaaaa! Nun rennt auch Mikey in das Gefecht. Während des Kampfes trennen sich Karai und Leo von der gruppe und Kämpfen gegeneinander: Leo: Karai! Splinter ist dein Vater! Dein Richtiger Name ist Miwa! Karai: Das glaub ich nicht. Im nächsten Moment tritt Karai Leo in den Bauch, dieser fällt darauf hin zu Boden: Raph: Leo! Rahzar verpasst den momentan unaufmerksamen Raph eine so dass er ohnmächtig wird: Donnie: Mikey wir müssen sie aufhalten! Mikey: Okay. Rahzar schießt seine Krallen auf Mikey dieser jedoch blockt seine Krallen sodass sie ihn treffen: Rahzar: Ahh! Mikey: Überleg lieber erstmal bevor du Mikey angreifen willst! Im nächsten Moment springt Rahzar über Mikey und Packt den ohnmächtigen Steranko: Rahzar: Karai nimm Zeck und hau ab! Nun Springt Karai auch über die Turtles, nimmt Zeck und flieht mit Rahzar: Mikey: Leo, Raph wie geht es euch? Leo: Mir geht’s gut. Raph: Mir geht’s erst wieder gut wenn dieser Shredder eine Leiche ist! Leo: Reg dich ab Raph, wir alle wollen das. Raph: Jaja du wälltest ihn aber in Ehre niederstrecken, ich würde ihn mit meinen Sais aus purer Wut erstechen. Leo: Wenn du an meiner weise zweifelst dann…. dann hau einfach doch ab! Raph: Weißt du was das mach ich auch! Raph entfernt sich von seinen Brüdern, springt auf die Dächer und verschwindet: Mikey: Hast du sie noch alle? Donnie: Was denn? Endlich ist dieser Angeber weg. Leo: Sei leise Don! Wir brauchen ihn, ohne ihn sind wir nicht komplett. Aber der kommt schon wieder. Donnie: Ich versteh schon. Leo: Gut, aber unser Primärziel ist jetzt nicht Raph sondern die Foot! Die werden Zeck und Steranko sicherlich mutieren so wie ich Shredder kenne, also folgt mir! Donnie, Mikey: Okay Leo! Währenddessen bei Raph, dieser spring mit Casey über die Dächer:'''Raph: Hey Case schau mal! Casey: Hun und die Purple Dragons, was suchen die denn bei einem verlassenen Kraang-Labor? Raph: Hmmm, sicher wollen die Hightech-Waffen klauen. Casey: Na worauf warten wir da noch? Auf sie mit Gebrüll! Raph: Its Ninja Time! Casey: Goonggala! '''Springen vom Dach zu den Purple Dragons: Hun: Haha ein Turtle und der Sohn vom alten Jones. Casey: Du hast mein Vater getötet und dafür wirst du büßen Hun! Hun: Das ich nicht lache. Im Nächsten Moment kommen aus dem kommen schwer bewaffnete Purple Dragons aus dem Labor: Casey: Oh Scheiße, das wird übel ausgehen. Hun: Eliminiert sie! Purple Dragon 1: Wie ihr wünscht Boss. Purple Dragon: 2: Waffen laden! (Typisches Ladegeräusch von Kraang-Blastern) Zur gleichen Zeit sind die anderen 3 Turtles bei Baxter Stockmans Labor angekommen: Mikey: Taktik? Entweder wir stürmen einfach rein oder wir schauen uns an in was Shredder die verwandelt. Leo: Ich wär für zweitens, denn ich bin nicht so ein Sturkopf wir Raph, wir werden das geschen beobachten! Donnie, Mikey: Okay Im Labor werden gerade Steranko und Zeck zu dem Mutagentank gebracht: Steranko: Shredder überlege es dir nochmal! Shredder: Anton Zeck ist zuerst. Fishface: Wie ihr wünscht Meister. Schuppst Zeck in den Mutagentank: Zeck: Ahhhh! Steranko: Nein! Shredder: Jetzt Ivan Steranko! Rahzar: Viel Spaß mit deinem neuem Ich Steranko haha! Rahzar schuppst nun auch Steranko in den Mutagtentank: Zeck und Steranko spingen aus dem Mutagentank, Zeck ist in einen Warzenschweinmutanten Mutiert und Steranko in einen Nashornmutanten: Zack: Oh nein ich bin ein Hässliches Warzenschwein Steranko: Dafür wirst du bezahlen Shredder! Shredder: Nein! Ihr werdet mir gehorchen! Dafür verspreche ich euch Reichtum. Steranko, Zeck: Dann ändert sich unsere Meinung. Währenddessen bei Raphael und Casey diese Kämpfen immer noch gegen Hun und die Purple Dragons: Raph: Eine Frage Casey, was war das eigentlich früher los? Casey: Das sage ich dir nach dem Kampf. Raph: Okay Raphael und Casey greifen die Purple Dragons an und töten einen nach dem anderen sodass nur noch Hun übrig bleibt: Casey: So Hun jetzt hast du keinen mehr hinter dem du dich verstecken kannst. Hun: Ich besiege euch trotzdem noch mit bloßen Händen. Hun rennt auf die beiden zu und schafft es Raphael und Casey zu besiegen: Hun: Hab ichs nicht gesagt? Casey: Na warte du Abschaum. Im nächsten Moment nimmt Casey seinen Golfschläger und schlägt Hun in den Bauch nun Steht Raph aus tritt ihn ins Gesicht und schleudert ihn an die Wand des Kraang Labors und Hun wird von Trümmerteilen begraben: Casey: Das war grandios Raph. Raph: Ich weiß, also wie war das jetzt mit Hun und deinem Vater? Casey: Als ich 5 war brante Hun das Geschäft meines Vaters nieder weil er das Schutzgeld was die Purple Dragons verlangt haben nicht bezahlt hat, er wollte zur Polizei gehen und das melden aber jedoch zeigte Hun kein Erbarmen um es zu verhindern tötete er ihn mit wenigen Schlägen ich musste zusehen wie er mein Vater zu tote geprügelt wurde, wär ich nicht wegerannt hätte Hun wohl das gleiche mit mir Gemacht, seitdem war es immer mein Ziel mich an Hun zu Rächen. Raph: Das ist ja wirklich schlimm aber wer hat sich um dich Gekümmert und wieso hat du es nicht gemeldet? Casey: Meine Mutter, ich habe sie dazu überredet es nicht zu melden ich wollte nicht das ihr das gleiche Schicksal droht. Raph: Oh nicht grad schöne Kindheitserinnerungen. Casey: Ja ich hatte auch noch einen Cousin Sid war sein Name der hat mich auch immer wieder verprügelt und meine Schwester Angel ist ein Mitglied der Purple Dragons. Raph: Das ist übel (Sein T-Phone Klingelt) Casey: Wer ist es? Raph: Mikey (Hebt ab) Was willst du du Idiot? Mikey (Am T-Phone): Erstens ich bin kein Idiot, zweitens wir bräuchten deine Hilfe Shredders neue Mutanten Bebop und Rocksteady machen es und nicht gerade leicht. Raph: Okay ich bin schon unterwegs (Legt auf) Casey ich muss los, wir sehen uns Morgen wieder zum Verbrecher bekämpfen. Casey: Okay Bis Morgen Raph verschwindet über die Dächer und findet nach wenigen Minuten Baxter Stockman Labor: Raph: Da ist das Labor von Stonkman. Leo: Jungs wir haben Unterstützung von Raph. Raph: Ja mit mir habt ihr eine Chance gegen wie hießen die Quakkopf und Kopflos? Donnie: Nein Bebop und Rocksteady. Mikey: Jungs wir sind hier nicht zum Reden sondern zum Kämpfen. Leo: Genau Mikey hat recht Attacke! TURTLE POWER!!!!! Mikey: BOOYAKASHAAA! Donnie: COWABUNGA!! Raph: ITS NINJA TIME!! Die Turtles stürzen sich auf Bebop und Rocksteady jedoch mischen sich noch Rahzar und Karai ein: Mikey: Jungs da schaffen wir. Leo: Ja zeigt denn was wir können! Die Turtles greifen erneut an Mikey und Donnie bekämpfen Rahzar und Karai und Leo und Raph bekämpfen Bebop und Rocksteady. Mikey weicht den Schlägen von Rahzar aus und schafft es ihn K.O. zu schlagen, Dontello Schaft es ebenfalls Karai zu Besiegen. Leo Schaft es nach einigen Schlägen die er einstecken musste Rocksteady in den Bauch zu treten und dann ihn K.O. zuschlagen und Raphael Schaft es letztendlich auch Bebop zu besiegen. Mikey: Sieg auf ganzer Linie Shredder: Xever, Foot-Ninja Angriff!! Leo: Rückzug Jungs! Die Turtles ziehen sich zurück: Shredder: Wenn die Turtles das Nächste Mal hier Ankommen sind sie Schildkrötensuppe. Ende Trivia *Das ist die 4. und letzte Folge der Reihe "Einstieg in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Mikey2014)". *In dieser Folge werden zwei Charaktere erwähnt zum einen Angel (Die in der 2003 Serie anfangs auch ein Mitglied der Dragons war, aber sie war dort nicht Casey Jones verwand) und zum anderen Sid Jones (sein Charakter deckt sich mit dem aus den Mirage Comics) beide Charaktere werden im späteren Verlauf der Serie eine Rolle spielen. Vorkommende Charaktere